Them to Us
by HimeKimmyKay
Summary: A story about what happens when the Naruto Charters start appearing in my town. Crazy things happen not only to us but some of them might make surprising changes as well. Ally:How are we getting them home? Me:No idea. Everyone:Hmm...Rated T-M For safety
1. The Discovery

Disclamer: I don't own the Naruto charters ( Though i cant say i don't wish.) But i do own my friends Mawahaha ( There so gonna kill me).

Author's Note: I rewrote it as promised sorry it took so long. Getting school started is a hassel. But its all good have joke classes, but that's okay!~Enjoy

New system!

**Throughts**

_Exaggerated_

"The Discovory."

Gabby (Me)

**Heh first week of school, fun right? NO! well sorta. Well i mean at least there's no "important" Chem and Spanish regents to take, like last year.**

Either way Gabby climbed out of bed with a sigh and walked into her closet only to sit on the island and pick up her phone to call Kendra.

"Hey hoe."

"Ello, stripper. Tell me what the HELL do I wear today?"

"Tell me, why is this _such_ a problem for you every morning?"

She sat for a minute to think about it. **Why _do_ I have such a problem with this? It should be sorta easy, but then again…..**

"I have so many clothes it's sooo hard to decide!"

"Okay, okay stop whining, green does that help? And give me a color I don't know what shirt to wear."

"Okay green it is! And blue! Wait what are you wearing?"

"You'll see now hurry up and get dressed and eat so you can pick me up!"

"Hai!" She hung up and pulled a few hangers from her closet. She placed them on the hooks near the mirror and began to change. She put ripped jeans on and a green

sweater that she zipped up to only the top of her bra-so it didn't show through. After slipping on a simple pair of flip flops and earrings with her name in the center,

she ran out of her closet and grabbed her bag. Running down the stairs she called to her mom as she went into the bathroom.

"Mommy! Want waffles, pleeeeeasssseee?"

"Im already making something, you can make them tomorrow."

She poked her head out of the bathroom.

"I can make them, whataya mean?"

Her mom sighed and then shook her head unbeknown to Gabby.

"Gabby we told you remember? where going to visit Adam."

"Righttt tell him and the baby 'hi I love you from me.' And tell Danielle 'fuck you!'"

"Gabrielle!"

"Well." She shrugged and went back to running the straightner through her hair.

When she was done, she went and sat down at the table and took a sip of the milk in front of her.

"Here you go." Her mom placed a cinnamon bun on a plate in front of her kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks mom….I still don't understand why you cook breakfast tho."

"Because, why should I make Fettuccine do it?"

"Cause that's his job." Gabby smiled her mouth full of food.

"Hurry up and eat, you need to go." Her mom said shaking her head at her daughter's actions.

After eating her one cinnamon bun and taking the other to go, Gabby got into her car and turned on her music. Plugging in her iPod as she pulled out of the driveway and

past the iron gates she put on Rob Zombie deciding this morning she'd rock out a bit. She pulled into her friend's driveway as the gates opened for her. Parking her car

and leaving the music to blast--knowing everyone in her friends house was already up.

Walking into the house she saw her friend run past obviously looking for something.

"Dude?"

"Hey sorry I can't find my bag."

"That would be because its over here tardface." Kendra looked over to what Gabby had in her hand.

"Psh, I knew that." Kendra walked over to her friend and grabbed the bag in her hand. They walked out of the house after Kendra told her grandmother good bye over the thingy. After getting into the car Kendra looked at Gabby.

"The Fray? Before school Gab?"

Gabby laughed and waved her hand as she put the car into gear.

"Sorry I had Rob Zombie on change it lol." Kendra switched to the next song and left it on because she knew Gabby loved it. When the song ended Kendra switched it to

Candy Land Wedding. Gabby turned it up and began singing along. They drove past Gabby's

e-x boyfriend and Kendra's e-x best friends house. He was out side waiting for his sped bus to pick him up for sped school and Gabby stopped the car.

"Hey you know maybe if you weren't such an ass you wouldn't be going to sped school and you'd be in the car with us."

Kendra laughed and added "Plus you'd be going to normal school and still have all your friends." The song changed to deliver us from evil and the way Gabby timed it they

drove off as soon as the drums came in.

"That was bad Gab." Kendra said still laughing.

"Oh well." She shrugged as they pulled onto the block everyone was walking down to go to school. Everyone looked at the two girls in the car with the blasting rock music. Pulling into a spot Gabby turned off the car and grabbed her iPod. They stepped out of the car and grabbed their bags.

They walked into the school and went to their first period classes. They met up again for math fifth period and then went to lunch. Which was Kendra's choice today, what did she choose?

"Dude I can't believe you dragged me all the way to the mall to get lunch!"

"You know you love this stuff as much as I do." Kendra laughed as they waited on the short line in front of Ranch 1.

"Yes, yes you're lucky I have Mrs. Ryan next I can eat in her class."

"Meh." After the drive back and almost being late to class the girls met back up in Ms. Cassata's room for Creative writing during eighth period, and then separated again for

ninth period. After all that they meet back up in Ms. Cassata's room.

After Mrs. Cassata left the girls decided to wander the school, having nothing else to do for the day. After awhile they decided to go sit in the faculty bathroom up stairs. When they finally decided to come out it was dark and everyone was gone.

"Dude…we're…locked…in the…school!" A huge smile appeared one Kendra's face as she said this.

"Sweet!!!" Gabby ran down the hall and did a backhand spring.

"I always wanted to do that, but there's always people around."

"Wow Ditz." Kendra laughed and Gabby ran back to her.

"Come on I wanna go down stairs." They raced down the stairs going different ways. Kendra arrived before Gabby, but when she got there she had a surprise.

"Dude looks what I found!"

"What a pencil?" Kendra asked, only imagining what her best friend was making a big deal about.

"What?" The blonde haired girl asked sarcastically, giving the brunette a weird look.

"Never mind, just show me." Kendra rolled her eyes. **Is she really that stupid?**

Gabby held something out letting them dangle from one of her fingers.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Kendra looked skeptically at the _huge _ring of keys in her friend's hand.

"Found um. Let's go turn on the rest of the lights." Gabby opened the door to the front office and turned all the lights on. (Yeah she found the janitors keys.).

"Now let's drop our stuff in Ms. Cassatas room."

"Let's go." Kendra shrugged what could it hurt to roam around the school a bit after hours when they're _not_ supposed to be there? **Oh well gotta take some chances in life. **

They put their stuff down then ran out of the room and down the hall. Passing a door Gabby stopped and backed up into a still running Kendra.

"Oph."

"Sorry, but look. It's the 'Do not open hatch' Closet!" Gabby opened the door and climbed up the latter, pointing to the words she looked back to Kendra.

"Look see?"

She laughed. "Open it."

"Iight." The blonde untied the strings and opened the hatch, she looked up expecting the night sky-cause well it lead to the roof-but instead saw of night sky all she saw

was black. Sticking her head up she silently gasped. A giant statue stood with men on the finger tips and a body on the floor.


	2. Of Clothes and Food

Disclamer: I don't own the Naruto charters ( Though i cant say i don't wish.) But i do own my friends Mawahaha ( There so gonna kill me).

Authors note: Sorry for the wait, but ive finished rewritting chapter two! I personaly think its really good, but hey i could be completly wrong. So you guys let me know by reviewing XD  
~Enjoy!

**Throughts  
**_Exaggerated_

"Of Clothes and Food."  
Gabby (Me)

Gabby looked at the body on they floor and then over to the left. Her eyes widened at the site before her.

"No mother fuckin' way!" Her voice rose as her sentence continued making the group off people turn around.

"Kendra it's…umm wow." Gabby trailed off now looking at the girl on the side of her.

"That's not weird at all. " She said slowly shaking her head.

"It really is…sorry." Gabby spoke climbing into the room.

"Do you have a death wish?"

Gabby turned back to her friend now walking backwards, she shrugged.

"I don't know maybe." She then turned back around and walked over to the group tapping one them on the shoulder. They turned around and then surrounded her.

"Hello children." They all stared down at her and she just smiled. Pushing two of the men apart a bit she stepped between them.

"Follow me." She motioned for them to follow her as she began to walk back to where she came from. When Kendra saw her she had wide eyes.

"What did you put on a strip show or something?"

"Haha very funny, there following right?"

"Yar."

"Good make room." Gabby shooed her down to the bottom and then turned to the boys.

**Hmm it is really weird they followed.** She looked down at herself. **Ah never mind I see now.**

"Well anyway go down." They all looked at her confused and she pointed downwards. They all started talking and then they went down still talking Gabby was the last to go down and then stood near Kendra.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Made them come here. Shhh listen there talking."

"What is this place?"

"A room." Deidara decided to be captain obvious

"No fuckin shit! And who was that girl?" Hidan screamed at first then calmed down.

"Don't know why did we follow her, yeah?" Dei again; saying something stupid.

They all turned to Gabby as she was shutting the hatch.

"Hey. Kendra say hello."

"Hiii…" She said slowly still confused.

"Who are you?" Itachi simply asked the question that seemed to be bothering all of them.

"Me I'm Gabrielle. This is Kendra."

"She's hot, yeah."

"No shit fucktard why do you think we followed her?"

"Claustrophobia!!" Gabby pushed the guys out into the hallway and leaned against the lockers.

"Listen you're in Plainedge. Okay I think the lot of you can pass—"

"What are you stupid? No they can not."

"Okay well Dei and Itachi can."

"Yeah I'll give you that."

"Exactly." Gabby paused until she turned to Kendra and hit her arm. "Yes they can."

Kendra sighed, "Fine I guess."

Smiling now gabby continued, "Okay so you guys are gonna to school here; you'll probably wind up in. Hmm Kendra-nii?"

"Why are you lookin' at me?" Sighing she spoke again. "Well Deidara and Itachi would be juniors, Tobi too. Pein Hidan and Kisame defiantly need to be seniors."

"Okay so that means just Sasori needs a home, guess he could be a junior then."

"Sure." Kendra shrugged.

Someone cleared their throat, and the girls looked up and sighed.

"Yes Pein?" Gabby questioned a smirk on her face.

"That's---"

"It's whatever I want. You're in my town. So what is it?"

"…"

"Ha! Figures, must be the first time someone's done that." Kendra stated knowing her best friend would be the only one not scared to say something of that sense to him. Especially the first time speaking to him, and knowing who he is.

"Well what can I say? Of course it would be me." Gabby shrugged her shoulders. Pein walked off down the math hallway.

"Okay Kendra you explain shit to them; I'll go after mister tough guy." She chuckled and ran off. Gabby found him already half way down the hallway.

"So tell me where are you gonna go?"

He just kept walking so she ran to catch up to him. Going in front of him she put her hands on my hips.

"Honestly. Stay put."

He stopped two feet in front of the small girl blocking his way, and gave her a stern look. Sighing she rolled her eyes.

"Look I know you like respect and all but….Yeah I have no point I'm getting to here. Just let me call you what ever I want."

"No."

"Yes. Just get over it. It doesn't make a difference. We don't use Sama, San, Chan, Kun Yeah none of that shit exists here. So you can suck my dick!" The angry strawberry blonde pushed past Pein and walked down the hallway. Hearing footsteps she stopped.

"Are you over yourself yet?"

Saying nothing Pein walked past her. Smiling Gabby ran down the hallway sliding when she got to the corner.

"Ohhh I almost fell there." Kendra sighed as Gabby leaned her arm on her shoulder.

"Kay well let's go I'm bored." They all walked down the hallway until they got to Mrs. Cassata's room and the girls got their stuff.

When they got to the lobby Gab shut the lights off and relocked the door. She then walked to the door and Kendra spoke up.

"We should use the side door."

"Riggghhhtttt." Nodding Gabby walked behind Kendra as they went down the lunchroom hallway. They went out the door and to Gabby's car.

"Climb in." After everyone had got into the car, Gabby drove off.

"Ipod Kendra" Nodding Kendra plugged in the iPod.

"Song?"

"Something Bullet."

Going towards the main road Kendra looked at Gabby confused.  
"Where are we going?"

"Well, the rents are gone for I'm not sure how long so you're staying over. Sooo where going to get your shit."

Pulling into Kendra's driveway Gabby shooed her friend out.

"Hurry up,"

Nodding Kendra went into her house and everyone else sat in the car.

Gabby turned around to look at the boys, "So boys I'm gonna' need you to behave in school. That means no fights! Not with each other, not with others. You'll get in trouble and then get some sort of suspension. And if it's out of school I can't have that because I can't watch over you. I need to be in school and so does Kendra, Understand?"

Different variations of agreements came from the boys in the back.

"You guys hungry?"

Again a verity of yes's came from the back of the car.

"Okay we'll get clothes _and_ food then,"

Kendra came back into the car and placed her bag near her feet.

"Goods to goes!" she smiled at her friend who was backing out of the driveway.

"Where going to the mall to get cloths and food,"

"It's six we don't have much time,"

Speeding out of the driveway Gabby smirked, "I'll improvise,"

They arrived at the mall five minutes later. The girls each taking half the boys, splitting them based on what they thought there styles would be.

"We'll meet at HotTopic in an hour,"

"Aye, aye capeton!"

They all went to stores and got clothes and other things, meeting at there randevu store when they planned.

"You _definitely_ got more for yourself then anything." Kendra spoke as Gabby looked at clothes.

"In my defense we went to some of my store too!"

"Mostly for you,"

"Hush child."

They paid and Gabby turned to the group, "Food?"

Everyone nodded.

"Kendra what do you want?"

"No idea. Why don't we just go to Country Kitchen?"

"Sure!" Gabby drove back towards Kendra's and stayed on the main road turning into a plaza.

They all got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

"How many?"

Gabby turned around to count everyone and Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Nine," The women nodded and lead them to a table.

After they got out Gabby drove to her house, She pulled into the gated driveway and then into a garage.

Sighing she locked he car and walked into the house.

"Good evening Gabrielle,"

"Hey Bentley. What did mom say before she left?"

"Behave and she'll see you in about two weeks."

"That's a first." Kendra said as she walked past me and Bentley.

"Kendra," Bentley inclined his head as a hello.

"Hi Bentley,"

"Well I don't need anything at the moment," Gabby walked down then hall to a small room.

"Actuallyyy…" she turned around, "What new movie do we have?"

The all walked from the small room after taking off there shoes.

"We have Zombieland, Where the Wild Things Are, Jennifer's Body, Whip It, 9, G-Force, The Hangover, Inglourious Basterds, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, and more,"

"Why don't we watch an older one, what about….." Gabby sat thinking of some of the movies she had and then snapped her fingers, "We'll watch step up!"

Bentley nodded, "I'll have it set up in five minutes. Would you like Fettuccine to make some popcorn?"

"Yes please," Bentley began to walk away but stopped when Gabby shouted.

"Make that _a lot_ of popcorn!"


	3. UC

So this story is going under construction....i'm going to be going over chapters and rewritting them.

And adding new ones, cause i finnally found what book i wrote it in, so WOO!

Sorry

Gib


End file.
